Reinhard van Astrea
Summary Reinhard van Astrea is the current Sword Saint and a member of the Royal Guard, currently acting as Felt's knight. Reinhard is incredibly powerful, one of the most powerful characters in the series, one way to see this fact is through his Divine Protections which are blessings given to people at birth by the world. Most people are born without any Divine Protection, and those who are born with it know of their own Divine Protection without being told. The ratio of Divine Protection holders is 1:100 for useless ones, 1:1000 for useful ones, 1:10000 for somewhat rare ones, 1:100000 for really useful ones, 1:1000000 for unique ones, 1:10000000 for more than one, and the existence of those with more than one Divine Protection are considered to be strange, while Reinhard has over thirty known Divine Protections and stated to have over a hundred. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely higher | At least High 6-A, likely higher Name: Reinhard van Astrea Origin: Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Sword Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Blessed, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Spatial Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Intangibility, Absolute Zero | Same as before in addition to Matter Manipulation and Sealing Attack Potency: At least Small Country level, likely higher (Casually defeated Puck without any weapon) | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher (Reinhard can directly stalemate Satella and even reverse her global damages with Reid) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ combat speed, likely much higher (Reinhard is significantly stronger than past Sword Saints). Likely Massively Hypersonic reactions (Superior to Reid who could react to Shaula's attacks) | At least Hypersonic+ combat speed, likely much higher with at least Massively Hypersonic reactions Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class ZJ | Class NJ Durability: At least Small Country level, likely higher | At least Multi-Continent level, likely higher Stamina: Extremely High (Can stalemate Satella in an endless battle) Range: Extended melee range normally, several meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: As the sword saint Reinhard wields the Dragon Sword Reid which can only be drawn against opponents it deems worthy for it to be used against. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Reinhard's gate is unable to release the mana inside of his body back out into the atmosphere, though he is able to absorb an incredible amount. The mana doesn't cause any harm to his body as he uses all of his mana to boost his physical abilities. This causes him to be able to make others unable to use any magic or spirit magic while he's absorbing mana. Reinhard has no affinity with magic, making him unable to use it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Reinhard's divine gift is to gain "whatever ability he needs to win" at any given time. He has the following list of incomplete blessings, but is stated to have over 100: *'Sword Saint:' Swordsmanship maxes out, and become able to draw Reid, the Dragon Sword. *'Arrow Avoidance:' He cannot be hit by projectiles. *'Arrow Guarantee:' Any projectile he uses is guaranteed to hit the target. *'Magic Resistance:' No curses, debuffs, or buffs can affect him. *'Fire Avoidance:' 80% reduction from fire damage. *'Wind Absorption:' 80% of wind magic is absorbed. *'Earth Resistance:' Earth magic has an 80% reduced effect on him. *'Water Reflection:' 80% water magic is reflected. *'Darkness Immunity:' 80% of darkness magic is nullified. *'Light Sharing:' 80% light magic is shared to another target. *'Swiftness:' He can move at superhuman speed. This affects mounts as well *'Riding Mastery:' He can ride any animals. *'Initiative:' He cannot be ambushed, and all initial attacks from Reinhardt connect. *'First Attack Immunity:' The first time an attack is performed at Reinhardt, it always misses. *'Proceeding Attack Immunity:' The second attack and all following attacks miss him. *'Rain Blessing:' He gains power in rain. *'Sun Blessing:' He gains power in sunny weather. *'Night's Blessing:' He gains power during the night. *'Morning Blessing:' He gains power during the morning. *'Mind Reading:' Vague understanding of what's on other people's mind. *'Item Mastery:' Able to know how to use any item he holds. *'Unarmed Mastery:' Very strong even without any weapons. *'Blessing of War God:' Able to use any weapons masterfully *'Blessing of Lake:' Can walk on water. *'Blessing of Mist:' Mist does not hinder his view. *'Blessing of Cloud:' Can walk on clouds. *'Blessing of Lightning:' Lightning will never strike him. *'Sodium Knowledge:' He will never get salt and sugar mixed up. *'Taste King:' No matter how or what he cooks, the food will come out delicious. *'Blessing of Frying, Steaming, Boiling:' Complete mastery of all the cooking methods. *'Clothes Designing:' Can design fabulous clothes that will surely start a fad. *'Master Teacher:' His students become successful in learning. *'Training Mastery:' Can train not only his body, but also other people, to their maximum potential. *'Poison Immunity:' Immunity to all poisons. *'Illness Immunity:' Immunity to all diseases. *'Power Bleeding:' Bleeding actually makes him stronger. *'Blessing of the Phoenix:' Upon death, he is granted a "continue?" once. *'Judgment:' Enables Reinhard to know of any Divine Protections his opponents have. Key: Base | With Reid Note: Taking all Reinhard's blessings literally would lead to nlf's particularly his first attack immunity, proceeding attack immunity and arrow avoidance blessings which would make him untouchable. For the purpose of a vs match those particular blessings that can lead to nlf's should be ignored as we have no idea at this moment as to mechanisms behind them, we can't just take them at face value and say nothing will touch Reinhard. Also Reinhard can't literally get any ability he wants, as it clearly has limits as he couldn't just ask for a blessing to defeat Regulus. He also seems to only have blessings for defense or to boost himself as he doesn't even have a single offensive blessing in his list of blesings, he virtually has no offensive hax in base but he gains matter manipulation and sealing with reid. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Category:Sword Users Category:Hax Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knights Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 6